At present, an arrangement, in which a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet are disposed in this order from a light source side, is ordinarily used as the transmission type screen. Further, recently, an arrangement, in which a transparent front sheet or a front sheet subjected to coloring processing is disposed on the viewer side of a lenticular lens sheet, is also used (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications Nos. 7-248537 and 8-137010 (patent documents 1 and 2)).
Incidentally, in the transmission type screen using the front sheet, it can be prevented that the surface of the lenticular lens sheet is scratched. Further, when the surface of the front sheet is made smooth, a feeling as if a CRT-TV is directly viewed (a glossy feeling of an image) can be provided making use of the glare of external light and the like occurring on the surface of the front sheet. This feeling is greatly appreciated as image quality, and this is one of leading reasons why this type of sheets is widely used.
In the transmission type screen using the front sheet described above, however, when the front sheet is deformed, the glare of the external light and the like occurring on the surface of the front sheet is also distorted. In this case, a problem arises in that the image quality is greatly deteriorated because a very uncomfortable feeling is given to the viewer.
To solve the above problem, there is conventionally proposed a method of making the viewer unanxious to the distortion of the glare by suppressing the glare itself of the external light and the like by making the surface of the front sheet rough. However, this method is disadvantageous in that the feeling of an image as if the CRT-TV is directly viewed, which is obtained by the smooth surface of the front sheet, is naturally lost, from which a problem arises in that the image quality is deteriorated in this point of view.